


To Stay

by will_thewisp



Series: What Heroes Do [2]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Chair Sex, Feels, M/M, Post-Ragnarok, Spoilers, Top Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12533056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_thewisp/pseuds/will_thewisp
Summary: Is a promise. Loki and Thor christen the new throne of Asgard. Also Loki makes more promises than he believes he can keep. (Spoilers for Thor:Ragnarok)





	To Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as continuation of "Keep hoping, Keep fighting" or as standalone.

The great hall was empty. The lights near the throne were low, further down the hall they were turned off completely. The ship was stuffed with people way past capacity and Loki had insisted that they save on whatever measures they could to keep oxygen filters working at maximum. Between the darkness behind him and the blackness of the Void before him, Thor was the only bright thing in the room.

Loki turned from him to gaze out at the emptiness. Whatever stars there were – were distant and their light too dull to be any sort of illumination. His hands grasped together behind his back, he considered the night of outer space with such intensity as if he sensed it staring back at him.

In truth, he was amazed that they had found place for everyone to stay. Some quarters were more makeshift than others, some held up entirely by his magic, but nobody was forced to huddle in the great hall, and that at least was some measure of civility. They were refugees, but at least, at least they weren’t utterly miserable and defeated.

That is until hunger was felt. Loki hadn’t had the time to more than glance at the food stores on the ship. Mere minutes ago, Thor had finally sent the last family away – happily settled in a dismal corner at the end of a corridor near engineering, with privacy walls conjured of magic.

_By the roots,_ Loki swayed on his feet. Asgardians had had palaces of gold. Now all they had was this stolen, misshapen ship.

“Come here,” Thor called out, his voice low and inviting, for all that its intrusion mercilessly dispelled the shadows brooding in his brother’s mind. When Loki turned he was greeted with a mischievous grin that looked slightly ridiculous on Thor’s face. Thor patted his thigh and repeated the invitation, “Come here.”

Loki looked at him – amusement warred with disbelief. “No,” he replied flatly.

“Come on,” Thor slid lower in his seat, his legs spread lightly. He held Loki’s gaze as he moved his palms from his knees upwards, teasing. “The throne needs to be worn in a little.”

“You must know you’re not the first one to have that thought while sitting there,” Loki replied nearly instantly, his eyes narrowed. He couldn’t believe what Thor was proposing. Then again – it was Thor – of course, he could believe it. His protest though was less out of any sense of propriety and more of an indignation, because he refused to be a follow up act to whatever orgies had already been committed in this place.

“Am I not?” Thor caught on, his tone dangerously low. “What would you know about it?”  there was sharpness to his words, a glint in his eye betrayed how suddenly unsettled he felt at that comment.

His mind flashed back to their time on Sakar. On the interaction between Loki and the Grandmaster. His brother had been there for weeks before he fell from the sky. The memory of Loki telling him that he had gained the Grandmaster’s favor suddenly turned Thor’s stomach.

“Oh, stop,” Loki rolled his eyes. Wiser, Thor may have become, but to Loki he was just as easy to read as ever. “We can hardly afford a thunderstorm in close quarters. This is a spaceship, please remember that, Thor.”

Thor’s grin had faded to a forced smile. His eye fixed to a spot on the floor. His body slumped in the seat where just a moment before he had reigned as a king.

Loki sighed at the sad state of Thor, and gave in.  “Come here,” there was grudging acquiescence in his voice as he came over to his brother.

His touch was light when he turned Thor’s face to look up at him. There was amusement in Loki’s eyes, tenderness in his touch as he caressed Thor’s stubbled jaw, strength as he pulled his brother to his feet and locked their lips in a heavy kiss. Loki had put considerable effort in jerking Thor towards him, but Thor had gone so willingly that when they met, their mouths smashed together with force. Teeth hurt from the pressure.

Before Loki could pull back, Thor’s arms wove their way around his waist. Stronger than any chains that had ever hoped to hold him prisoner – Thor was warm and gentle. He held Loki as if he was something precious. And fragile. On any other day Loki would be annoyed, but there was no fearful tremble in Thor’s touch only reverence as his large hands traveled the planes of Loki’s back, settling on the small of his back, on his hip.

They exchanged easy, shallow kisses like they had before in the morning of their own making after Thor’s healing. The god of Thunder clutched at his brother as if he still didn’t believe that he was allowed to touch. To hold. To keep for his own.

Whenever Loki sought to deepen their contact, Thor turned his lips away and peppered Loki’s face with patient little kisses as if seeking to soothe. Thor’s hold on the god of Lies was strong and unshakeable like the foundations of a world. And just as slow and unsatisfying. Loki was not pleased, his touch turned sharp, his nails dragged red, painful lines on Thor’s neck. He did not need gentling or comforting, his reminder of that truth was forceful.

“You have no reason to be jealous,” he whispered in Thor’s ear. “Or worried.”

Thor hummed, he pressed a light kiss to his brother’s temple, caressed his flanks thinking the words over. His gaze was drawn to his own hands, possessive on Loki’s hips – so powerful and so disappointingly powerless at times.

“But the way he looked at you…” Thor murmured, pressing his cheek against Loki, seeking contact like a pet begging to be petted.

“Well, if he wasn’t allowed to look at what he wasn’t permitted to touch, how…”

Thor shushed his brother with a kiss like the one that had been demanded previously, swallowing the words that he didn’t need to hear. His lips parted, his tongue plundered the mouth that willingly opened under his onslaught.

He didn’t need Loki to justify himself. Whatever Loki had or hadn’t done, Thor felt that he had no right to impart any sort of judgement on it. And if he felt defeat at the idea that there might have been a time when his protection may have been necessary and hadn’t been provided – well, that was his burden to bear.

“Oaf…,” Loki muttered between shallow breaths and deep kisses as if he could read the self-recrimination that Thor laid on himself. He grasped Thor by his shoulders and steered him back towards that damned chair. He was sure he could make Thor a memory that would vanish all the imagined doubts and as an added bonus make any further ruling on that throne impossible.

Thor startled when he felt the back of his knees hit the edge of the chair.

“I thought you didn’t want to…,” he pulled back a little only to be met with a look he knew far too well. It was a look that told him that Loki would not be gainsaid in whatever he had planned.

“Are you arguing _now?”_ Loki’s tone was deceptively sweet as he struggled to open the belt that held up Thor’s pants.

Thor shook his head, his voice failing him when his brother gracefully dropped to his knees in front of him. Loki made quick work of Thor’s pants, pushing them down to his lover’s suddenly trembling knees.

“Shhhh,” Loki hushed Thor softly, seeing the tremors that shook the god before him. In broad strokes, his palms traveled from knees to hips, caressing, calming. Clever fingers dipped into the crease between body and thigh, teasing. He found Thor’s gaze before he licked his lips. The flush that spread high across Thor’s cheeks felt like the first victory in a long time that Loki cherished.

At half-mast, the Thor’s cock was already lightly tapping on his cheek, demanding attention. His fingers wrapped around it and pumped slowly. Every stutter in Thor’s breath was a prize. He enjoyed the moment as it dragged on, the heaviness that darkened the blue in Thor’s eye. The slight instinctive rocking of Thor’s hips, as he swayed into the touch.

Not one to be satisfied with half-measures, he leaned in and licked from root to tip leaving a shiny wet swath of spit on the soft skin. With one hand steadying Thor by holding him on his hip, and cradling his balls with the other – Loki fully felt the tremble that went through the body under his hands. It was electrifying. Eager for more he returned, enveloping Thor in the heat of his mouth. He couldn’t take it all, not at first, but judging by the broken sounds from Thor’s lips– he was more than successful anyway.

His head bobbed as he moved up and down the cock. His cheeks hollowed as he sucked. His tongue swirled around the tip. He moved his grip on Thor from his hip to his ass, to control the rocking movements. He left fingertip sized bruises on the pale skin.

Thor was wrecked. He locked his knees to stay upright, but the bones in his body had long since turned to liquid. He carded his fingers in Loki’s long hair, but hesitated to exert any pressure. He kept his touch light, swaying on his feet. The only reason he was still standing was the hold Loki had on him. His body felt like a tightly coiled spring, all the heat and power gathered in his belly, leaving his arms and legs weak. His heart felt so full, he thought it was a beat away from bursting.

And then Loki moved off. His lips left Thor’s cock with a wet, obscene sound. His breath on the sensitive flesh made Thor shudder. Without releasing his hold on the god of Thunder he moved to rise, he made the armor disappear and laid a path of soft, open mouthed kisses along the body before him. He worried the flesh on Thor’s collarbone with his teeth, drawing Thor back from the edge of pleasure, as his fingers slid around and dipped in the crease between two firm globes.

 “Turn around,” he ordered, whispered in Thor’s ear as he pressed him against the chair. A line of kisses – sharp, little nips against the jawline soothed by apologetic lips afterwards – traveled along the unseeing side of Thor’s face until their lips met again.

“Loki,” the name was spoken as a plea. The gentle ministrations had left him near undoing and he was begging. The affection that he was showered with, the fondness that Loki showed with his body but wouldn’t say with his words – it filled Thor with so much happiness that it hurt with a near physical pain.

Thor had never hoped to have this again. In his most daring dreams he’d imagined a time when he would once again stand with his brother on the same side. He had feared to hope for anything more. To know that Loki was alive, that he was whole and well – that would have been enough. To have him here, to have him hold Thor and be held in return? It was Valhalla.

“Shhhhh,” Loki took the sob from Thor’s lips softly. Any previous rush had long since left him, his lips moved gently over Thor’s mouth. Soothingly. Only when he felt Thor regain some control of himself, mischievousness returned to his gaze. He swatted Thor’s backside lightly.

“Turn around,” he said again.

Thor rushed to comply and Loki had to steady him when he nearly toppled the throne and both of them with it. _I’ll take care of you,_ Loki promised with tender touch tracing the lines of muscles and scars on Thor’s back. It had been a long time since he’d made any such promise. He sealed it with a kiss in the center of Thor’s back.

As Thor found some precarious balance on the chair – gripping the back of it with one hand and hardly holding on to the side, Loki vanished his own clothing without straying away from Thor. When flesh touched flesh, he heard the sharp intake of breath from his brother.

Overcome with devotion he stroked the powerful body under him shoulder to flank to hip. Hands straying over trembling thighs, wandering near the straining flesh of Thor’s cock, but never quite touching it.

A symbol and few words whispered against heated skin, and the drag of Loki’s fingers on Thor’s skin left shiny, wet lines. With his fingers slicked with magic he skimmed lightly over the soft skin at the center of Thor. He teased a little, before he pressed lightly against the ring of muscle. Thor exhaled and Loki slipped his finger inside him.

He moved softly as he pumped his finger in and out. Slowly. Loki was not fond of using magic for lubrication, it was trivial and lazy, but in this new world of theirs many things were scarce. And some things had been left unspoken for far too long. As eager as Thor was, Loki judged him to be too tense. He soothed him with touch, but he knew what Thor truly needed.

“I’m here,” he repeated the words that had become as familiar to him as his own name. Thor gasped and Loki added another finger. Every time he said those words it seemed like an invisible burden fell from Thor’s shoulders and this time was no different. Thor pushed back against his fingers and Loki steadied him, “Easy, easy.”

Too often both of them sought to move too quickly. That’s how they had wandered so far from each other, on paths so different that they nearly didn’t see a way back. Loki added a third finger as Thor opened for him.

He’d wondered, back on Sakar, whether Thor had believed his own words when he’d agreed to Loki’s proposition that it would be better if they never saw each other again. Then again, Thor hadn’t really agreed – so much as revealed his belief that that was what Loki wanted. Was that true?

Loki knew the answer for his part, but what of Thor? He pressed against the soft spot inside Thor that made the god of Thunder see stars, and with a gentling caress across his side, asked, “Do you think it best if we never saw each other again?”

For a moment Thor wasn’t sure he’d heard anything at all. Then he felt his entire being go cold. “What?”

“Do you think it best if we never saw each other again?” Loki patiently repeated, his fingers stroking deep inside Thor, every once in a while, brushing against his prostate. It was tactless to probe for answers here and this way, but Loki had to know. Suddenly he could not bear not knowing.

Thor’s head hung low between his shoulders. His body strained in the awkward position that he was bent into on his own throne. His breath was stuck somewhere in his throat. He tried to scrape some wits back from the depths that his mind had retreated to - yielding ground to the pleasure he felt spiking along his spine, the heaviness of his cock that hung untouched between his thighs. Whatever game Loki felt like playing, Thor was no match for it now.

His body tensed in anticipation of a battle lost. He shook his head, but he could not remember the words that would make Loki stay. He pressed his hips back against Loki. It was cruel of his brother to give him view of what he could have had, but never would. How could Loki think he could ever wish him gone? This was but a trick. A sobbing breath broke from his lips. He was too close to bliss to stop, and yet he felt the despair that would follow it if Loki were to leave.

“Shhhhh,” Loki soothed with a whisper near Thor’s ear. His body leaned over Thor’s, chest to back, covering him in an apology. Light kisses rained on Thor’s shoulders and neck. “Forgive me,” Loki spoke, his words tinged with remorse.

He shouldn’t have asked – he could have guessed Thor’s answer. He’d given pain needlessly and was sorry for it. Regardless he had his answer now.

“Please,” Thor wasn’t sure what he was begging for at this point – for release, for Loki to stay, for all of it tangled together in a web that even Norns couldn’t unravel even if they were to try? He just knew that Loki was at the center of it.

“I’m here,” Loki repeated, withdrawing his fingers. Dragging them hastily over his own cock, coating himself with slick. He had been so focused on Thor that his own pleasure had been pushed to the furthest end of his mind, tightly leashed. Now heat washed over his body as he let himself feel all of it.

He lined himself with Thor’s entrance. Pushed in and reveled in the soft breath that hitched in Thor’s throat. He moved slowly, giving Thor time to adjust, but steadily. As if he tried to tell something this way – that he was here, that he was a part of Thor and he wasn’t leaving. That…

“Guess what?” he asked when he was fully seated, his breath panting on Thor’s shoulder. His swollen lips left a millionth soft kiss on the skin beneath him. He didn’t wait for an answer, he rocked his hips. Gently at first. Then he withdrew further before sliding back home as he found the angle that made Thor cry with pleasure.

“I’m here,” he withdrew.

“To stay,” he promised as he slammed back in.

He made an oath that he had not intended to make. And though he certainly enjoyed the response when Thor pushed back against him with ferocity, he instantly feared he would come to regret it. Determined to spill no more words that would betray more than he felt ready to reveal, he reached around them and grasped Thor’s cock. He pumped it in the same frantic pace that his hips snapped in and out of Thor.

It didn’t take much. Thor spilled his release first. Loki managed three more thrusts before his hips stuttered to a halt, spilling his seed in his brother.

Knowing Thor couldn’t possibly hold them both up like this, he pulled out as soon as he could regain breath, and found himself collapsing on the floor. The floor felt cold against his naked, heated skin. His hands left smears of come and lube on the ground. Loki rested his head against the armrest of the chair. His chest ached as if something had broken inside, but it was a good kind of hurt – like when it healed, it would finally heal correctly.

For his part, Thor collapsed on his makeshift throne, his body curling in on itself, before he stretched out. He was wrung out, exhausted. But there was calm in him that had not been there before. He blinked, staring at the darkness that veiled the ceiling, and felt a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“How’s that… for wearing it in?” Loki asked suddenly, picking up a thread of conversation that had been long lost. The lilt of his tone betrayed his laughter.

Still basking in the afterglow, half blind from pleasure and satisfied, Thor chuckled. “Perfect,” he replied softly. Paused. Gathered himself, and leaned forward, hesitant hand tangling in Loki’s hair, so near to his touch. “Did you mean it?”

Loki blinked. He didn’t throw off Thor’s affectionate touch, but he contemplated dodging the question. He’d made more promises that he desired to keep in the past few days than in past few millennia. Yet he still doubted his own capacity of following through with them. “Yes,” he replied finally.

He meant to stay. Even if he might not be able to in the end. He had to try. For Thor.


End file.
